


Keep your mouth shut

by vitasoyka



Category: Russian Stars RPF
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitasoyka/pseuds/vitasoyka
Summary: Перед алкоголем, как и в бане, все равны: и звёзды шоу-бизнеса, и политики, и военные. Однако веселье сохраняется, только пока ты продолжаешь пить. А вот после того, как протрезвеешь, можно обнаружить рядом с собой весьма неприятный сюрприз...
Relationships: Сергей Лазарев/Дмитрий Кузнецов
Kudos: 2





	Keep your mouth shut

**Author's Note:**

> Эпиграф: Сергей Лазарев - «Keep your mouth shut»

_It's easy to lie when your lips are on mine._

_Can you keep a secret if we cross the line?_

Наверное, почти у каждого мальчишки-подростка когда-то была, а возможно, и сохранилась тайная несбыточная мечта — переспать с какой-нибудь из самых что ни на есть горячих и сексуальных моделей или звёзд шоу-бизнеса. Дмитрий, фантазируя в своё время на эту тему, представлял рядом с собой самых разных девушек — Си Си Кетч, например, или Мадонну, или Памелу Андерсон, на худой конец…

Короче, кого угодно, только не это жеманное существо, блаженно распластавшееся сейчас практически поперёк его кровати и негромко похрапывающее в подушку. Вдобавок от него несло таким сногсшибательным перегаром, что Кузнецов сам чуть не захмелел, едва проснувшись утром и уловив этот запах. Не требовалось никаких особых навыков, чтобы понять, что существо пьяно в дым.

Дмитрий прекрасно знал, кто это — всё же не настолько «набрался» накануне, чтобы не узнать знаменитого певца, чьи хиты раз в пару месяцев обязательно звучали буквально из каждого утюга в округе. Сергей Лазарев — имя известное. А вот что звезда такого уровня делала в его, Дмитрия, квартире и, прости Господи, в его постели — это уже другой вопрос.

«Спокойно, не паникуй. Может, ничего не было. Наверняка кто-то просто решил очень жестоко пошутить…»

Неуверенный взгляд под чуть приподнятый край одеяла окончательно убил все жалкие остатки надежды.

Кузнецов зажмурился, про себя в сотый раз проклиная друзей, затащивших его вчера в чёртов клуб на чёртов концерт и подливших в стакан не пойми чего. Знают ведь, что с ним происходит, стоит лишь четверть бокала выпить! Почему они не остановили его? Почему не попросили бармена больше не наливать, видя, что Дмитрий уже в невменяемом состоянии, почему, в конце концов, попросту не отняли бумажник, чтобы денег не хватило на очередной шот, или под каким-нибудь предлогом не увели от стойки?

«Потому что они не обязаны за тобой приглядывать. Они туда так же, как и ты, развлекаться шли, а не контролировать тебя, и всё, что случилось из-за того, что ты нажрался — исключительно твои проблемы.»

Термоядерный коктейль из похмелья, стыда, ужаса и чувства вины — прекрасное начало дня!

От размышлений его отвлёк Лазарев: он пошевелился во сне, что-то неразборчиво проворчал, еле ворочая языком, повозился на месте, как слепой котёнок, пытаясь лечь поудобнее, и снова затих. Дмитрий даже дышать забыл на эти несколько секунд, поняв, что абсолютно не знает, что делать, когда певец проснётся. Что ему сказать? И, что самое главное, как его отсюда выставить?

Так, для начала надо его хотя бы разбудить. Кузнецов привычно потянулся было к голому плечу спящего Лазарева, намереваясь растолкать его, но тут же остановился на полпути. Как обратиться к певцу? На «вы»? Звезда ведь, как-никак… Или всё же на «ты»? Говорить так известному человеку, которого знает чуть ли не полмира, было странно и неудобно. Всё равно что «тыкать» какому-нибудь начальнику. Но «вы» звучало бы ещё неуместней, учитывая события прошедшей ночи. Как будто проблем было слишком мало!

— Эй, поднимайся, — самым грубым тоном, на какой только был способен, потребовал Дмитрий, довольно сильно тряся спящего мужчину за плечо. — Просыпайся! Подъём, мать твою!

Потребовалось около минуты, чтобы Сергей кое-как освободился от липких щупалец похмельного сна и начал хоть и туго, но всё же соображать. Поначалу он так же, как и Дмитрий, не сориентировался, что происходит, однако потом до него наконец дошло, что он лежит в чужой кровати. И рядом с ним, судя по ощущениям, отнюдь не девушка.

«Твою мать».

Лазарев торопливо слез с партнёра, которого, как оказалось, обнимал всю ночь, и неловко отполз на другую сторону постели, усиленно стараясь не смотреть ни под одеяло, ни, тем более, в глаза Кузнецову. Затуманенным взглядом обвёл комнату в поисках своей одежды: она наверняка должна быть где-то здесь, не мог же он… Спинка кровати жутко сковывала поле обзора.

— Может, скажешь что-нибудь? — насмешливо поинтересовался Дмитрий, заглядывая под кровать — его вещи так же, как и вещи Сергея, бесследно пропали.

— Что тебе сказать? — вяло отозвался Лазарев, не глядя на него. Было не то что бы стыдно, а скорее страшно. О том, что может случиться с его карьерой, если кто-то узнает о произошедшем, думать не хотелось.

— Например, какого хрена ты тут делаешь.

— Самому бы узнать, — огрызнулся певец, торопливо натягивая джинсы, которые с большим трудом удалось обнаружить под прикроватной тумбочкой. — Можешь не волноваться. Сейчас оденусь и свалю.

— На твоём месте я бы больше за себя волновался, — хмыкнул Кузнецов, застёгивая рубашку и недовольно отмечая про себя, что нескольких пуговиц на ней не хватает, а их место занимают теперь лишь торчащие обмочаленные концы ниток.

Услышав это, Сергей обернулся так резко, что запнулся о ножку кровати и едва не растянулся на полу, но в последний момент всё же сумел удержать равновесие:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Да так, ничего особенного… Просто задумался о том, с какой скоростью тебя скинут со сцены, если я кому-нибудь об этом расскажу. Как думаешь?

— Тебе никто не поверит.

Конечно, Лазарев блефовал. Он понятия не имел, есть ли у Дмитрия какие-либо доказательства, ибо был чересчур пьян и почти не помнил, что с ним делали ночью. Поток затуманенных алкоголем воспоминаний обрывался аккурат на том, как хлопнула дверца такси. А дальше… Дальше пусто, словно из памяти, как из киноплёнки, кто-то вырезал ножницами приличный такой кусок.

— Да ну? Вчера в клубе было полно свидетелей того, как мы с тобой уехали с концерта вдвоём, оставив всю твою команду там, и я уверен, что любой из них с радостью это подтвердит. Люди ведь очень любят копаться в личной жизни своих кумиров, не так ли? А в подъезде и на лестничной клетке висят камеры видеонаблюдения, и на записи прекрасно видно, в каком ты был состоянии вчерашним вечером. Это ты ничего не помнишь, а я вот прекрасно запомнил, как затаскивал тебя, вдрызг пьяного, в квартиру, а ты ещё целоваться ко мне лез и ремень пытался расстегнуть.

По правде говоря, это было самым натуральным враньём. Дмитрий так же, как и Сергей, практически ничего не помнил о прошедшей ночи, а никаких камер в его доме никогда не было. Он и сам не знал, почему ему так нравится видеть это выражение самого настоящего ужаса в глазах побледневшего Лазарева, стоящего по другую сторону кровати. Вид того, как быстро эта нахальная, смелая звезда превратилась в загнанного, до смерти испуганного зверька, приносил странное удовлетворение. Незнакомое ранее ощущение власти над таким известным человеком по-настоящему опьяняло Кузнецова. Он играл с ним, как кошка играет с пойманной мышью, прежде чем её съесть.

— А если я подам в суд? Ты ведь ничего не докажешь.

— Ты так в этом уверен? Патологический оптимизм, надо сказать. Я легко могу убедить всех, что ты был не против. Впрочем, даже если и решишь судиться, ничего вернуть назад будет нельзя. А уж учитывая твою репутацию и слухи, которые о тебе ходят…

— Хватит! Убедил! Но что, что ты от меня хочешь? — Сергей кусал губы, нервно теребя свой галстук в руках и так и не решаясь почему-то его надеть. — Что тебе нужно? Я должен дать тебе денег, чтобы ты ничего никому не рассказывал? Хорошо, я согласен! Сколько ты хочешь? Я заплачу, сколько попросишь, только молчи, умоляю тебя, молчи!

Ещё немного — и у певца началась бы настоящая истерика. Весь его колоссальный труд, вложенный в построение карьеры, грозил вот-вот рассыпаться в прах. А дома семья… Мама, бабушка, племянница Алина, старший брат, только недавно лишившийся рабочего места… Что с ними будет, если ещё и Сергей потеряет работу? Он остался единственным кормильцем семьи — по крайней мере, до того момента, пока Павел вновь не найдёт хоть какой-нибудь заработок. А теперь судьба всех этих людей зависела уже не от Лазарева-младшего, а от мужчины, стоящего напротив. По собственной глупости Сергей стал чужой безвольной марионеткой и, по сути, сам отдал свои нитки в руки Кузнецова…

— Подожди. Не истери, — попытался было успокоить до смерти перепуганную звезду Дмитрий. Игра в кошки-мышки явно вышла из-под контроля: казалось, ещё немного — и Лазарев просто сойдёт с ума от ужаса и напряжения. Он и не знал, что этот человек так печётся о своей славе. На любое унижение готов, лишь бы карьера под откос не пошла.

— Я и не истерю!

— Да успокойся наконец! Мне не нужны деньги, — твёрдо произнёс Кузнецов, хватая совершенно впавшего в ступор певца за плечи и довольно сильно его встряхивая. Сергей продолжал ничего не соображающе смотреть ему в лицо, окончательно оказавшись в тупике.

«В смысле — ему не нужны деньги? Чёрт, что же ему надо в таком случае? Вот ведь угораздило, молодец, Серый, вляпался ты в дерьмо по самый чуб…»

Дмитрий подошёл ещё ближе, и Лазарев невольно попятился на несколько шагов, пока не упёрся ягодицами в твёрдый край подоконника. По коже пробежал неприятный холодок. Вид Кузнецова вызывал в теле странную дрожь, захотелось сбежать от него как можно быстрее, спрятаться там, куда он не смог бы дотянуться. Ещё шаг вперёд — и Сергей вздрогнул от необъяснимого страха: а если ударит? Дмитрий был выше его ростом и выглядел намного сильнее. Певец с трудом проглотил ком в горле, вновь поднимая голову и стараясь смотреть в глаза стоящему напротив как можно смелее:

— Не понял… А что ты тогда хочешь в обмен на молчание?

— Ничего не хочу. Можешь спокойно уходить. Я никому ни слова не скажу.

— Я не верю тебе. Это сейчас ты так говоришь, а завтра — опа! И крышка всему, к чему я шёл всю жизнь. Давай, сознавайся. Что тебе дать? Или мне надо что-то сделать для тебя? Я готов на что угодно.

— Прямо-таки на что угодно? — усомнился Кузнецов. В голове тут же запрыгали всякие неприличные идеи, но он сразу отогнал их. — Хорошо. Дай мне кое-что, и я обещаю ни за что никому не говорить о том, что между нами было.

— Но что я могу тебе дать? — непонимающе хлопнул ресницами Лазарев. Дмитрий усмехнулся, чуть наклоняясь вперёд и опираясь руками о спинку кровати.

— Твой номер телефона. И больше ничего.


End file.
